The Colors Returned
by ImaginationIsPower
Summary: Based on the song "Dream Eating Monochrome Baku", but a little different. Miku makes a contract with a Baku, Len, to eat all her nightmares. Rin is a demon hunter who tries to find her missing twin brother with the help of her fairy friend Luka. Meiko wants revenge for her parents and looks for Kaito to avenge them. My first story, so I'm not so good at writing a summary.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: For those who have read this, I have changed it a bit. Sorry about the outfit details, I just strolled through the outfits they had in the games. So if you search for what their outfits look like, I'm really sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Contract

"_Mother! Father! Don't leave me alone!"_

Miku woke up gasping and breathing heavily. She was having the same nightmare again, the one where her parents were killed. Her house started on fire out of the blue and her parents sacrificed themselves to save her.

Miku had long turquoise hair and eyes. She wore the Noble outfit.

"Why do I keep on having nightmares?" she thought. Then a boy appeared in her room. "Who are you?" she asked. "Looks like I'm a little late," the boy said. "My name is Kagamine Len." Miku noticed that he had ears like an elf. "Are you a demon?" she asked. Len chuckled and answered "I am a Dream Eating Monochrome Baku."

Len had golden hair, tied with a black bow, and blue eyes. He wore the Trickster outfit.

"Young lady, are you unable to sleep at night?" Len asked. Miku stayed quiet. "If so, shall I cast a spell?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment, then said "I guess so." Then he walked to her. "...Here, let's make a promise with our pinkies." he said. Miku and Len pinkie promised then, creating a contract. "You had a scary dream? Leave it to me, I will eat all of it," Len said. "Worry no more, sleep tight now. Just forget everything unpleasant," he said, and disappeared. Miku went back to bed, telling herself "Trust him…"

* * *

><p>"Rin-chan?" Luka said. "Yeah?" Rin asked. "I'm getting a strange feeling," Luka said. "Well, you can tell me later because we're still demon hunting," Rin replied.<p>

Kagamine Rin had blue eyes and golden short hair, the middle back of her hair was put into a short ponytail. She wore the Apprentice Magician outfit.

Megurine Luka had blue eyes and long pink hair, she had small twin pigtails on the side of her head with blue flowers as a hair tie. She wore the Wood Nyph outfit.

"Found them!" Rin said. She casted a lightning spell at a group of shadow-like demons, they screamed and disappeared. Rin sighed with a disappointed look. "Just when I thought they were really strong…" Rin said. "I-Its okay Rin-chan, I'll restore your mana for you," Luka said.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Rin asked. "I had a feeling that someone made a contract with a demon," Luka answered. Rin gasped and her eyes widened. "Why would someone make a contract with a demon?!" she yelled. Luka just shook her head. "For a Yosei (Fairy) to feel that means someone close to me made a contract," she explained. "Well, we better return home or Miku will be worried sick about us," Rin said. Luka nodded.

* * *

><p>Sakine Meiko walked toward a castle. It was abandoned and old. "That Kyuketsuki (Vampire) better be here," Meiko thought. She had heard rumors about a strange man living in an abandoned castle and decided to check it out. She walked to the throne room. "Well, well, it seems a hunter has come to slay me," a man said. "Seems like luck has come upon me. I finally found you Kyuketsuki!" Meiko yelled.<p>

Meiko had brown eyes and short hair. She wore the Border Break Operator outfit.

Kaito had dark blue hair and one dark blue eye and one light blue eye. He wore the Requiem outfit.

In the middle of the battle Kaito mumbled something. "He all of a sudden makes a contract with someone?" he mumbled. "Huh?" Meiko said. "I'm sorry to cut this very short Meiko, but it seems that I have an errand to run," Kaito said. "I'm not done yet!" Meiko yelled. She ran towards Kaito and tried to shoot him. He had already disappeared. Blue petals laid where he stood. "Damn it!" Meiko yelled. She thought about what Kaito said. "Who did make a contract?" she said to herself.

"I'd better just go back to town," Meiko thought. She walked slowly out of the castle. "Who would even make a contract with a demon?" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, why make a contract with a girl like that?" Kaito asked Len. "She seems to be having nightmares every night. Besides I'm going to break the contract anyway," Len explained. "Good, because if you were going to do it for justice, I would've killed you," Kaito replied. "I have some dream eating to do, so excuse me," Len said. He walked into the shadows and disappeared. "Meiko, must we fight always?" Kaito said to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Miku! We're back!" Rin shouted. "Maybe she's asleep," Luka said. "Her lights are off too." Rin nodded and said "Yeah, she must be." She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. "Good night Rin," Luka said. "Meiko…its been a long time since you've called me," Luka said. She headed off to meet Meiko.<p>

* * *

><p>Meiko was waiting at the town plaza. "What is it?" Luka asked. "Did you feel anything tonight?" Meiko asked. "You know about the contract?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, Kaito said something about a guy making a contract," Meiko answered. "Kaito…" Luka said with a depressing face. Just hearing Kaito's name made Luka feel depressed.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten years ago…<p>

"Meiko, what are we going to do today?" a young Luka asked. "I think we'll just hang out in the flower field today," a young Meiko answered. They walked, until they saw a few people yelling and screaming running towards the way Luka and Meiko came from. One of them were yelling "Kyuketsuki!" The two girls wanted to know who the demon was and ran towards the place the people ran from. They saw streaks of blood leading to the demon. Meiko confronted the demon, only to see Kaito. Her eyes widened. "Meiko what is it?" Luka asked. Luka slowly came out and gasped when she saw Kaito. "Looks like I found some more blood to shed," Kaito said. His eyes were light blue. "Luka! Run!" Meiko yelled. Luka was stuck in place as if she were glued to that spot. Meiko ran toward her and grabbed her hand and ran as fast as she could. That day, Kaito had massacred the small town.

* * *

><p>"If only we knew he was a pureblood before the incident," Luka said. "Well, I've already sweared that I would kill him for murdering my parents," Meiko said. "The contract that I felt means that someone close to me did it," Luka said. "I see. Be sure to keep an eye out on those kids," Meiko said.<p>

* * *

><p>Len took a sip of his tea. "I'll take everything away from you when I break the contract," he said.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: I plan to end this story with at least 7 or more chapters, but maybe it might be longer than I thought it would...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Yellow Roses

The next day, at a cafe, Rin was drinking her orange juice. She looked at the boy, Len, in front of her. "Are you trying to blend in?" Rin asked, noticing his elf-like ears."Every demon does that, well except for the ones who can't," Len said. "What're you aiming at?" Rin asked. "Nothing, just trying to have a peaceful moment," Len said with a mischievous smile. Rin snorted and continued to drink her orange juice. She glanced at him and said "Well it seems that I have ruined your moment, have I not?" He nodded "No."

"Do I know you somewhere?" Len asked. "No, why?" Rin replied. "It looks like she doesn't remember…" Len thought. "Never mind," he said. "Then, let's say that we never crossed paths. If we do again, I'm going to kill you, Baku," Rin said. She walked away from him.

"Why don't you remember Rin?!" Len yelled, he slammed his fist on a table. He was at Kaito's castle. "What's the problem?" Kaito asked, coming into the room. Len paused for a moment, then replied "Nothing, just some hunter pissed me off." Kaito then walked out.

* * *

><p>"Miku, did anything happen last night to you?" Luka asked. "Nope, not at all," Miku lied. "I can't tell them, I"m sure they'll freak out," she thought. "Oh, okay. Well, I made some eggs and bacon for breakfast," Luka said. "Miku never lies to her closest friends," Luka thought. "Thanks," Miku replied. Luka slid Miku's plate to her. "Where did Rin go?" Miku asked. "Her favorite cafe," Luka answered. A letter slipped in from the window. Miku grabbed it and headed for her room after breakfast. It said "Miku, please meet me at the town's plaza." She got her shoes on and headed out immediately.<p>

"Len, do you really want to do this for me?" Miku asked. Her heart suddenly started to beat fast. "It's worth to keep myself out of starvation at night," he replied. She looked at him from down to up. "How old are you?" Miku asked. "Well, I'm fourteen," Len answered. "I almost thought you were at least a hundred years old," Miku said and giggled slightly. He looked at some flowers in the distance. "You haven't told anybody about our contract yet have you?" Len asked. "No, I haven't," Miku answered. "Good," he replied. He walked to the flowers and plucked a yellow rose from there. He gave it to Miku.

"Give this to a golden-haired girl with blue eyes that you know, but don't say my name when she asks. Just say it was a gift from her family," he said. "Okay, but what about-" Miku turned around and saw that Len disappeared. She looked around, only to find other people.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Rin yelled. "Who goes to the cafe for that long?" Miku asked teasingly. "I went to the dessert shop as well," Rin explained, she was blushing. She set down the bag of muffins on the table. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here," Miku said and gave her the rose. "Who told you to give this to you?" Rin asked. "He said that it was from your family," Miku answered. "My entire family's dead though," Rin said. "I know, but weird isn't it?" Miku asked. It hurt her to lie to her own friends because she was always honest and innocent. Rin nodded. "Didn't you say you were looking for your twin brother too?" Miku asked. "Maybe it was him!" Rin said and all off a sudden grew excited and a little desperate. Miku just now noticed that both Rin and Len looked almost exactly the same. "What if Len <em>is<em> Rin's twin brother?" Miku thought. She pushed the thought away quickly. "No, that's impossible. Len's a demon and Rin isn't," she thought.

* * *

><p>Meiko dodged the fire magic that Kaito casted. She shot Kaito, aiming for his head. It only made a cut on his cheek, which healed quickly. "You seem to be very determined," Kaito said. "I've had a lot of training lately," Meiko replied. He casted an earth spell that made the castle shook and a giant crack appeared under Meiko. She fell and managed to hold on to the edge. "Its too bad I have to kill you," Kaito said with an emotionless face. "Its not over, <em>Kaito<em>," Meiko replied. He stopped moving when she said his name. Meiko only called him "Kyuketsuki". She shot him in the shoulder with a magic bullet. It hit him and he backed away, groaning in pain. Meiko pulled herself up and pointed her gun at Kaito's heart. Her finger on the trigger trembled.

"Why can't I do it?" Meiko said. "Meiko…you..." Kaito said. "Why can't you do it Meiko? After all of the trouble you went through to kill him, why can't you do it?" she thought. Angered that she couldn't pull the trigger, she whispered a teleportation spell and magic circle appeared beneath her. "Meiko!" Kaito yelled. He reached out for her arm, but she had already teleport. "Meiko...you still consider me as a friend don't you?" Kaito said.

* * *

><p>Rin ran to the town plaza. She was panting and tired. She looked around the plaza, in hopes of finding her twin brother. The gas lamps lit the place up well in the dark. Len hid behind a tree. He thought of her words:<p>

"_Then, let's say that we never crossed paths. If we do again, I'm going to kill you, Baku."_

It didn't hurt his feelings back there, but now it did. He walked quietly away and put his hat on. "There's no point in showing up anyway," he thought.

* * *

><p>Rin searched desperately. "Brother, where are you?" she said. She knew that he looked like her and that he was about her age. Her mother told her about her twin brother with her last breaths and Rin swore that she would find him. After a couple minutes of waiting and searching she gave up. She was crying with disappointment.<p>

When she made it home, she laid down on her bed and thought about the little memories of her brother. She couldn't even remember his name anymore. All she remembered was that when her parents divorced, he was leaving with their father and that he turned around and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Len sat on a chair in Miku's room, waiting for her nightmares. "Just a little longer now," he said.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Second Request

When morning came, Meiko came to the house. She was very wounded. "Meiko! What happened to you?!" asked Luka. Rin came down the stairs. "Meiko-sensei? What happened to you?!" she asked. "Just a small fight between me and Kaito," Meiko answered. Miku hearing all the commotion, woke up and walked to the stairway. Luka took Meiko to their guest room and bandaged her up.

"Your injuries are too severe for me to heal," Luka said. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll just stay here and heal," Meiko replied. A silence passed and Luka noticed that Meiko shed a tear. "I couldn't do it," she said. "I couldn't pull the trigger." Luka just looked at her and listened to her. "I don't even know why I can't kill him," she said. "You still consider him as friend, huh?" Luka asked. Meiko looked at her with unbelievable eyes. "You know, I always thought that deep down inside of you, you still cared about Kaito. It looks like I was right."

"I don't even know anymore," Meiko said. "I haven't seen you cry for a long time now too," Luka said. "The last time I remember you crying, is when we were kids." She smiled. Meiko stayed quiet for a bit and replied "I have to be strong you know," Luka just smiled and said "The type of strong your telling me is the type where you conceal your own feelings." Meiko replied "Concealing my feelings help me complete things," She drifted off to sleep. Luka closed the door quietly.

Miku was sitting on the couch with Rin, waiting. "Luka, how's Meiko-san?" Miku asked. "She's alright," Luka answered. "Well, that's good to know," Rin said.

"So, Rin, did you find your twin brother?" Miku asked. "No," Rin said and looked depressed. Miku noticing her depression says"We should hang out today." Rin smiled and cheerfully said "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Len walked to his room in Kaito's castle. He thought about last night. "I wonder what happened when I left…" he thought. He took off his coat and gloves. Len laid down on his bed. "Rin, if you cried, then you don't have to forgive me," he said quietly. He then went out of his room to check on Kaito.<p>

He walked to Kaito's room. "He's normally bothering me, so where is he?" Len thought. He noticed blood on the floor that was leading to Kaito's room. He ran to Kaito's room and saw him sitting on a chair, bleeding. "Kaito!" Len said. "I'm fine, why did you come here? I thought you didn't like my company," Kaito asked. "Well, normally you would come and bother me..." Len said. "Oh? So you like it when I come and bother you huh?" Kaito smirked. "T-That's not what I mean!" Len said defensively. "Anyways, what happened to you?" Len asked. "A fight," Kaito answered. "Did this so-called Meiko do it?" Len asked. "Yeah," Kaito replied. "Well, I hope you get her for what she's done!" Len said.

He took the bullet out of Kaito and casted a healing spell. "That should do it," Len said. "Thanks," Kaito replied. "No problem," Len said.

* * *

><p>Miku was thinking about Len. "Everytime I see him, my heart starts to beat fast," Miku thought. She had just returned from shopping and adventuring with Rin. "Am I...in love with him…?" she thought. Miku blushed at the thought and knew that in truth, she was in love with Len. "Being in love with a demon is forbidden," she thought. "I don't want to be in love with a demon though...its bad luck" She sighed. Miku heard a knock at her door. "Miku! I found our old picture book!" Rin yelled. She opened the door.<p>

"See, look!" Rin held the picture book to Miku's face. They sat on her bed and flipped through the pages. "Oh! I remember this one! This is when we went to a carnival together!" Rin said excitedly. Miku could see the sparkles in Rin's eyes. They turned the page. "Its when we first saw the ocean in person," Miku said. It was a picture of Miku and Rin on a cliff, with amazed faces. When they finished the book, Rin left. It was the first quarter of the moon. "Seeing all those pictures makes me wish to visit them again," Miku thought. "Maybe...just maybe, I may be able to ask Len to give me more dreams."

* * *

><p>Miku was getting ready to go to bed when Len appeared. "Len…" Miku said. "Miku, do you have another request? I will not decline, for I take joy in what I do," Len said. "How did he know?!" Miku thought. "I want to have more dreams," Miku requested. "...Then let's make a promise with a kiss," Len said. Miku blushed at the word "kiss". "I have to do it. In order to have more dreams," she thought. "Ok," she said. Len leaned in to kiss her. Her heart raced faster than ever. The kiss was fairly short, but Miku didn't really care. "You want to have more dreams? Leave it to me. I will let you have all of them," Len said. "There are sweet stories and exquisite naughty dreams. Have them to your heart's content." Miku muttered "Good night." She then went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>When she fell asleep, Len thought of many things. "Please just wish for more and more. When the moon is full, my job is done. I will take every <em>color away from you<em>," Len said quietly.

* * *

><p>NA: There are at least three different theories of the end of the song "Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku". One the Baku makes the innocent girl color-blind. Two the Baku traps the innocent girl in a monochrome reality. Lastly, the Baku steals the innocent girl's soul. You can leave a review of which one you want, but this isn't a vote. The option I chose is a secret...but maybe I might change my mind...^_^


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: I really, really, REALLY apologize for the super long wait. Its just that I've been really busy lately. I also have been lazy as well. Sorry again. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Cogwheels of Fate

Luka awakened at seven in the morning as usual. She got dressed and started cleaning the house. After, she made some breakfast for the girls. Luka checked the mailbox for mail. There was one letter only. "What is this?" she said quietly. She opened it and read the letter. It was an invitation to a ball, everyone was welcome to come.

Miku, Rin and Meiko, heard the news about the ball. "So do you guys want to go to the ball?" Luka asked. They thought for a moment. "I'll go!" Miku and Rin said at the same time. "I guess I'll just go too," Meiko said. "Then it's decided! We'll all go to the ball!" Luka said, she clapped her hands. "We're gonna have to get dresses though," Meiko said. "Then let's go to the clothing shop after this," Miku replied. They ate their breakfasts and headed off to the shop. Many young girls seemed to be there, looking for a dress.

They tried on many dresses. And they found a suitable dresses.

The night of the ball came. Meiko wore Scarlet, Miku wore Vintage Dress, Luka wore Fraulein, and Rin wore the Daughter of Evil dress. "Rin! Hurry up!" Miku shouted from the stairs. "I can't! This dress is complicated!" Rin shouted back. Miku forced herself to go to Rin. She found her struggling to get the dress on. "Jeez, your such a slow-poke," Miku said. She helped Rin put on her dress and did her hair. "There!" Miku said. Rin looked at the mirror. "Whoa," she said amazed. "I look different." Miku just smiled and said "You look beautiful." Rin blushed. They ran to Meiko and Luka. "Are you girls ready?" Luka asked, making sure. The two girls nodded and boarded the carriage.

* * *

><p>It was nine o'clock. The two boys arrived. Len was dressed the same and Kaito wore Rosa Blue. Miku was wandering around the ballroom when Len grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "You almost gave me a heart attack you know!" Miku said. "Sorry," Len said. She almost forgot about the ball. "Why are you here?" she asked. "What? I can't have fun?" Len said. "If you going to ask me to dance with you, not now," Miku said. Len blushed and said "W-why would I ask you to dance with me when I just grabbed you?!" Miku just giggled, it was her first time seeing him like that. "She's over there," she said, pointing to Rin at the sweets table. "Thanks," Len replied. He walked to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luka and Meiko were talking as usual. "This isn't really interesting…" Meiko said. "Well you said you wanted to go," Luka replied. "I said 'I guess I'll go', not 'I want to some along'," Meiko said. "He'shere," Luka immediately said, almost letting a gasp out. "You want me to go?" she asked. Meiko nodded and walked into the crowd. She finally found him. "Looking for me as usual, huh?" Kaito asked. "I'll just call you by your name for today, Kaito," Meiko replied. "By the way, what's with the mask?" Kaito just smirked and answered "Why do you dress so plain?" Meiko, annoyed, was about to leave, but Kaito bowed and offered his hand to her. "Would you care for a dance, young lady?" he asked. She snorted and took his hand and they danced. "You should be glad you're wearing gloves," she said. Kaito only smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"You look good in that dress," Len said. Rin turned around. "I thought I said that if we met again I would kill you," she said. "Oh? So you're going to kill me right in front of all these people?" Len asked. Rin looked away. "You're just lucky today," she replied. He offered his hand to her. "I don't know how to dance," she said. "I'll teach you by doing it," he replied. She took his hand. He instructed her to put her left hand on his shoulder and the other to hold his free hand. "There," he said. "Now don't embarrass yourself." It took a few steps for Rin to learn, but she got the hang of it. "This seems to easy," Rin thought. Suddenly, she tripped on her dress and fell forward to Len. She held him tightly. Once she regained balance, she realized that she was hugging Len and let him go immediately. Her face flushed into a rose pink color. Len was quite surprised. "Y-you saw nothing!" she said quickly and ran off.<p>

She stopped at the balcony for some fresh air. She took a deep breath. "Why did it feel familiar though?" she thought. Miku was nearby and walked to Rin. "Something wrong?" she asked. "No, it's nothing!" Rin answered. "I thought you were dancing with some guy," Miku said. "Who is he?" Rin asked. "Some…..guy…."

* * *

><p>"So why couldn't you kill me?" Kaito asked. "Shut up," Meiko replied. "We'll stop here," she said. She walked off, trying to find Luka. Kaito also went to go find Luka. He found her first. "Kaito? I thought you were with Meiko," she said. "She quit," he replied. "You look beautiful." Luka blushed. "It's been a long time," she said. "Far too long," Kaito replied. She slightly smiled. "I'm sorry," he said. "What do you mean 'sorry'?" she questioned. "For everything. It's all my fault that our relationships have turned the other way," Kaito answered. "It's okay Kaito," Luka replied.<p>

"So…who are the two young ladies you and Meiko have brought?" Kaito asked. "The one with turquoise hair is named Miku and the one with golden hair is named Rin," she answered. Kaito looked at them in the distance. "So, that girl is…Len's contractor?" he thought, looking at Miku. He shifted his gaze to Rin. "Rin is a demon hunter?" he asked. "Yup, Meiko trained her," Luka said. "Well, I always knew that one day Meiko would teach someone," Kaito replied. He turned to leave and said "We shall meet again."

The clock struck twelve.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: There is no Rin x Len in this story, but there may be other pairings I am planning. So please do NOT ask me if this is a Rin x Len story! Anyway, this chapter's name already gave you your hint on what's probably gonna happen. Enjoy! ＾∀＾

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Welcome to this Monochrome World

Miku woke up and yawned. They got home late from the ball. She combed her hair and went down to the living room. "Meiko, why are you leaving?" she heard Luka ask. "Tonight is the full moon, so it's going to be dangerous," Meiko said. "Meiko-san, you're coming back right?" Miku asked. They both looked at her. "Yes," she answered. Miku then walked to her. "Good luck then," she said. Meiko left saying "Luka be sure to not let your guard down."

They had their normal morning as usual, but without Meiko. They talked about what happened at the ball. "So, Rin who was that guy you were hugging?" Miku asked. "I did not hug him!" Rin protested, blushing. "Seems like someone has a crush…" Luka teased. "He is not my crush! He's just some Baku who won't stop bothering me!" Rin yelled. Her face was now crimson red. "You know I read a novel about a girl falling in love with a demon," Luka said. "Oh, will you two stop it?!" Rin yelled. "Okay, okay, we'll stop teasing you!" Miku said, giggling. Rin finally calmed down after a few seconds.

"Though, it's against the rule to fall in love with a demon too," Luka said. "It's not like I didn't know that," Rin replied. "Oh, that reminds me. You two need to stay home," Luka said. "Why?" Miku asked. "The full moon night can be quite dangerous. I'm going to help Meiko also. I don't want you two to get hurt," Luka explained. "But I'm a demon hunter! I should come with you!" Rin said. "No, it's too dangerous. You're still young too," Luka said. Rin sighed in disappointment. Miku tried to cheer Rin up. "It's okay Rin, we don't want you to get hurt after all. You're only fourteen," she said. "Well, okay then…" Rin replied. Miku smiled. "So that settles tonight then," Luka said. The two young girls only nodded.

* * *

><p>Meiko went to Kaito's castle. "Are you here to kill me, or greet me?" Kaito asked. He was sitting on the throne. "I guess I'll say I'm here to greet you," Meiko answered. "Your hands are going to be full tonight," he said. "Of course," she replied. "Hey Kaito where is the…." Len noticed Meiko. "So you're Meiko?" he asked. "Some servant of yours?" Meiko asked. "I am n-not a s-servant!" Len yelled across the room, blushing lightly. "His name is Len," Kaito said. Meiko sighed and said "Well, I'll see you later then…" She left.<p>

"Seriously, this lady gets on my nerves!" Len shouted. "Well, that's Meiko," Kaito said. "Tonight's the night, isn't it?" Len nodded. "What are you going to do to her?" he asked. "You'll find out when I come back," Len answered. "What are you gonna do?" Kaito only sighed and said "I'm just gonna stay here." Len exited the castle. He sighed when he got outside and left.

* * *

><p>Afternoon soon fell. Luka had left. "What should we do?" Rin asked. "I don't know," Miku said. "Hmmm…since both Luka and Meiko are gone…we can do anything," Rin replied. "What do you wanna do?" she asked. "Well, how about hide and seek?" Miku said. "Sure," Rin replied. "Then you're it, you chose the game after all." Miku sighed and started to count to twenty. Rin went and hid. "Eighteen…nineteen…twenty! Ready or not here I come!" Miku shouted. The first place she looked was Rin's closet. She opened it and saw Rin. "How did you know?!" Rin asked. "Rin, you always hide in there," Miku answered. "Your turn." Rin groaned in disappointment and started counting. After she was done, she went to the kitchen. A few minutes passed, and later an hour. "Okay, okay! I surrender!" Rin shouted. Miku's head popped out from behind the couch. "Wow, Rin," she said, surprised that Rin couldn't even find her. Rin face-palmed in embarrassment.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed and it was already ten. They had just finished playing dress up. They were wearing the dresses they wore to the ball. "Good night Miku," Rin said. "Good night Rin," Miku replied. She closed the door and turned around to see Len. Rin took off her dress and changed into her blue short-sleeved dress. "The price…you already know, right?" Len asked. "No," Miku answered. "Those vivid dreams behind your eyes, I will take away all of them," he said. Miku suddenly had a miserable face. "You have such a miserable face, this is reality. Isn't this what you've chosen?" Len asked. She knew now, what the price was. Her soul. "If you drowned yourself in dreams, your dream will never come true," he says. "...Welcome to this monochrome world!" Miku felt like her feet were stuck to the ground. Len leaned forward and stole her soul. Rin bursted right in. "Miku!" she shouted. She noticed Len. "What did you do to her?!" she yelled. Miku's eyes were wide as she saw her soul in Len's hands. She slowly began to close her eyes. "You're too late Rin," Len said. He ate Miku's soul. "He ate her soul?" Rin thought. She was about to run after Len, when Miku's body fell lifelessly. She quickly caught Miku. Rin immediately looked at Len. His eyes were red. "You and I will meet again, Kagamine Rin," Len said. "How do you know my name?!" Rin asked. He was gone.<p>

"Miku! Miku!" Rin shouted. Her tears dropped onto Miku's face. She knew that her soul was taken, but she didn't want to believe it. "Please! Miku! Wake up!" Rin said, crying. With all her strength, she carried Miku to the bed. "Miku *sniff* don't worry *hic* I'll get your soul back," Rin said. "I promise! I'll take your soul back! Even if it costs my life!" she thought.

* * *

><p>Luka gasped. "What?" Meiko asked, finishing off the last of the demons. "Miku…no, it can't be!" she said. Luka ran off to get back to the house. "Hey! Luka, wait!" Meiko yelled, trying to keep up. They made it to the house and rushed to Miku's room. "Miku!" Luka yelled as she came inside the room. Rin turned to meet their eyes. "I, I couldn't protect her. It's all my fault!" Rin said. Luka ran to Miku. Her eyes widened with tears as she saw Miku's lifeless body. "It's not your fault Rin," Meiko said. She hugged her, trying to comfort her.<p>

The next day, the questions were asked. "Rin, what do you know about this demon?" Meiko asked. "Well, he's a Baku who has been annoying me and he danced with me at the ball," Rin answered. "Did he say anything about his plans?" Luka asked. "No," Rin answered. A thought came to her mind. "Miku was lying to us?" she said. "That reminds me, the day after the contract was made, Miku said nothing happened while we were gone," Luka said. "Wait, so you're saying Miku's the contractor?" Meiko asked. "Yeah, I felt it," Luka answered. "Miku never lies though!" Rin protested. "Maybe she didn't want to get into any trouble," Meiko said. "Alright, alright the questions are over for today," Luka said. They all went to do their own work.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to that girl?" Kaito asked. "Ate her soul," Len answered. "You do know that that other girl is going to come after you, right?" Kaito asked. "Then Rin shall come to me whenever," Len answered. "She may not even be able to save Miku anyways."<p>

Miku was trapped in Len, or his world. It had no colors at all. It was just a monochrome world. She was crying. All hope was lost to her.

* * *

><p>NA: Soooooo that's the climax of the story! You now know what option I chose. If your thinking this is the end of this story, NO! I plan to end this in a few more chapters, maybe eight...? Oh well! Stay tuned for more!


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Hello! So as iDontCare says, school is going to start soon! Nooooo! I have been working my butt off just to make this. I am going to make one's wish come true in this chapter! Also, I am trying to finish this story as fast as I can guys! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Memories of Truth

"What do you want?" Miku asked. "It's night right now, so I came to visit you in my sleep," Len answered. "Just go away," she said. "As you wish…" he replied and disappeared. Miku kept crying for a few minutes. She wiped her tears away and stood up. "They can save me, right?" she thought. Miku explored the small monochrome world.

* * *

><p>Rin woke up in Miku's room. She felt that she couldn't forgive Len. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She realized it. "H-he looks just like me," she said quietly. "But it's not possible!" Rin thought. She went on to doing her hygiene and went to eat breakfast. "Hey, Luka?" she asked. "What is it Rin?" Luka asked. "Do you know any memory spells?" Rin asked. "Yes, but you can find the incantation in your bookshelf," Luka answered. Rin finished up her breakfast and went to her room. She opened her book and found the spell. Rin said the incantations and was sent inside her memories. She flipped the pages of the book to when she was four. She saw her four year old self, in tears. "This is when mom and dad divorced," she said. "Dad took him." The young Rin shouted "Will I see you again?!" Her brother walked back to her and patted her on the head. Her brother looked exactly like the Baku. She gasped. "But…how?" she said. "It's impossible, he's a demon now!"<p>

"Someday Rin, someday…" her brother said. "Len! We have to go!" her father shouted. Tears now stung Rin's eyes. "That means, dad was a demon?" she said. Many thoughts came to her mind. She released the spell, sending her back to the real world. She closed the book and put it back. Meiko who was watching Rin the entire time, only stared at her with wide eyes. "That little servant of his was her brother?" she said quietly to herself. "Luka! I'm heading out!" Meiko shouted and went to Kaito.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Miku said. She reached a colored part of the world. "Why does this spot have colors?" she wondered. She walked towards the spot. She saw Len in some kind of capsule. "What's he doing here sleeping?" Miku said. She noticed that he didn't have pointy ears. "This…isn't Len…but it is…?" she said. Bubbles appeared. Within the bubbles were memories. "You will never see your sister again Len," a man said. Miku's attention turned to the bubble. The young Len only looked back at the door and said "I will see Rin again." The two kept on walking away from the mansion. "He said Rin…this doesn't make any sense though," Miku said. She came across another bubble.<p>

"You must live like a Baku, eat dreams to savor your hunger, or eat souls," his father said. The young Len only stayed quiet and looked at the ground. His father walked to Len and put his hands on Len's shoulder. "You need to stop thinking about Rin, she probably doesn't even remember you anymore!" his father said. "Even if she doesn't, she will!" Len yelled. He shook off his father's hands and ran off. "I wish I was with her right now!" he yelled at the doorway. "Maybe Len isn't who he is…" Miku said.

She watched all his memories until she heard Len call her name. The colored part of the world disappeared suddenly. "You should just stay in one place you know," Len said. Miku stayed quiet. "You know, watching you feel miserable kinda entertains me. Besides, you should be honored for being my first soul," Len said. "You're a horrible person," Miku said. Len disappeared. She sighed.

* * *

><p>Meiko arrived at the castle. "What now?" Kaito asked. "Is that little servant of yours around?" she asked. "He's sleeping right now," he answered. "Good, because I want to talk to you, alone," Meiko said. Kaito raised an eyebrow. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. "It's about Len and Rin's…<em>relationship…<em>" she answered. "What is it?" he asked. "Those two are twins," Meiko said. "They're…what?" Kaito almost couldn't believe it, but thought of the two's faces. "Twins," she repeated. "They look just like each other," he thought. "Does Luka know?" he asked. "Not yet, but I'm going to tell her soon," she answered. "Also, we should stay quiet about this to the kids for now." Kaito nodded.

"I'm leaving then," Meiko said. She walked out, but turned around and threw something at Kaito. He caught it. "You lost it, didn't you?" she asked. It was a pocket watch. He only looked at it and gave no answer. She gave a small chuckle and left. "She had this the entire time? It looks as good as new," Kaito thought. He smiled at the watch.

Len walked into the room, yawning. "What're you smiling at?" he asked. "None of your business," Kaito answered. Len glared at him across the room. "Not a very good answer for someone who just got up…" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Luka relaxed in her bubble bath. She sighed. "Jeez, I'm going to have to make those girls do my work for me once in a while," she said. She suddenly realized a few things. "What did Rin need a memory spell for? And why did Meiko leave out of the blue?" she said to herself. "They're hiding something…" A headache hit her. "Great…now I'm thinking too much," she said, massaging her forehead. She got out of the bath and put a towel around herself. Luka was now laying on her bed. She heard a knock at her door. She opened her door. It was Meiko.<p>

"Your finally back!" Luka said. "Sorry if I worried you," Meiko replied. Luka could see that Meiko was going to tell her about something. "What is it?" she asked. "It's about the Baku and…Rin…" Meiko answered. Luka shut the door and locked it. "What does Rin have to do with the Baku?" she asked. "They're related, and they're…twins," Meiko answered. "Wha-" Meiko covered Luka's mouth with her hand. "Shhhh! We can't let her know that we know!" Meiko said quietly. Luka nodded and Meiko removed her hand from her mouth. "I'll stop talking here for tonight," Meiko said. She unlocked the door and left.

"Just…go to sleep Rin," Rin thought to herself. She was trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. Too many things were in her mind right now. "If I want to save Miku, then I have to kill Len. But he's my brother! I can't do it! I can't choose!" she thought. She took deep breaths and calmed her mind down. Rin tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

In her dream, she was facing Len. Rin felt that she couldn't move her body. She had a dagger in her hands. The point aiming for him. All what she could do was move her eyes. "Why can't I control my body?!" she said. Len only stood still. Her body ran itself toward him. The knife stabbed him and blood splattered on Rin. "Rin…I'm sorry…" Len said. Tears welled Rin's eyes. He lifelessly fell to the ground. Rin, now in control of her body, dropped the knife. The clattering sound it made when dropping to the ground, ringed in Rin's ears. "No…this is a dream right? Right?!" she said. The blood that was splattered onto her felt real to Rin. She shut her eyes and wrapped her hands around her head. "NOOOO!" she screamed.

She woke up immediately with a gasp and breathed heavily. At her window stood a figure. Rin looked at the figure. It was Len. He seemed to have devoured her nightmare. He was about to leave as well. Len turned around. "Len…" Rin said. Tears were in her eyes and she ran to him. She embraced him hard and cried. Len was speechless at her actions. "She…remembers…?" he thought. He wrapped his arms around her and put one hand on her head. "Sweet dreams," he said and cast a sleeping spell on her. He carried her to her bed and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Goodnight Rin," he said quietly and disappeared.

* * *

><p>NA: iDontCare, thanks for the small advice and your reviews! This chapter is in thanks to you for those things! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Took forever to finish this! It also took a lot of thinking and imagining too! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also if you don't know what Gemini means, it means twins.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Gemini's Destiny

"Today's the day…" Rin thought while eating breakfast. She decided to face Len and take Miku's soul back. She put her bowl in the sink and went to her room. She wanted to find a way to get Miku's soul back without killing Len, but found nothing. She sighed in disappointment. "I can't kill him though!" she whisper-yelled. Rin still couldn't choose between her brother or Miku. She opened her window for fresh air to calm down. Rin created a butterfly that had a letter inside it. She sent it to find Len. Rin decided to keep looking for a solution.

Meiko, who was eavesdropping again, sighed. She held a golden dagger with a thin blade. "This is my last one," she said quietly. "You still have to tell me the rest," Luka said, behind her. Meiko put the golden dagger away. She walked with Luka to the living room. "So tell me the rest," Luka requested. "Rin is going to face Len soon," Meiko said. "But she can't choose between him or Miku." Luka thought for a second. "To enter one's mind you must kill them and cast the Dream World spell. The other option is to stab the person with the golden dagger and cast the spell," she said. Meiko pulled the dagger out and put it on the table. Luka gasped and said "You still have one?!" Meiko nodded and said "The last one." Luka picked it up and examined it. "I haven't seen one in years," she said. She set it down and rolled it to Meiko. "Give her this when she leaves," she said. Meiko took it and nodded.

Miku decided to wander back to the colored part of the monochrome world to find out more about Len. She arrived there and looked for a bubble that had interesting events in it. She finally found one. "Today is our tenth birthday," a young Len said. He was in his room. "Len!" his father called. Len ran to his father. "Eat your breakfast," his father said. Len ate his breakfast while listening to his father. "Since today you're now ten years old, I want you to start eating dreams." Len dropped his spoon. It clattered on the plate. "I don't want to," Len said. "What?" his father asked, glaring at his son. "Len, trust me, you'll enjoy eating dreams," he said. Len knew that he was going to have to. There wasn't anything in the world that could stop him from turning him into a true demon. Len nodded at his father.

When it was around midnight, the two went out dream hunting. They finally found someone who was having a nightmare. "Nightmares taste the best, while good dreams taste fine," his father explained. "Go for it." Len quietly walked to the child and devoured the nightmare. "It was surprisingly…good," Len thought. All what he could felt was his hunger for more nightmares. "Let's go find some more dad," he said. His eyes flashed red and turned back to blue. Miku almost couldn't believe that this was his story. She went deeper into the memories and stopped at a desk with a diary.

She opened it.

"_I have abandoned my human self now. Father was right, dreams did taste good. Now that I am a true Baku, I have lots of abilities only demons can do. I can teleport and other things like that. Even though I've abandoned my weak self, I haven't forgotten about Rin. I don't want to forget her face or her name. She is my only family now. I had heard that mom died of illness. I wish she didn't die though, 'cause now Rin is lonely. I was about to approach her when a demon hunter came to her and took her in. I should've just killed that woman, but I sensed some demon blood within her."_

"Demon hunter, a woman that took Rin…Meiko?" Miku said to herself. "She's half demon?!" There were so many things that she had found out while she was inside Len's world. Her head was spinning so much that she now often had headaches. A worry came into her mind. "What if they can't save me?" she thought. She shook her head. "No, there's gotta be away! I just know it!" she said. Her hopes faded somewhat, one by one. She didn't even realize it and soon became hopeless as minutes and hours passed. "They can't save me, right?" she asked herself. She started to cry.

Len was at the cafe, drinking his tea as usual. "Her hope is fading away…" he thought. "Good, because once she's hopeless, no one will be able to save her." He saw a blue butterfly land on his teacup. It disappeared, leaving a letter. He opened the envelope and read it. "Nine o'clock at night huh?" he said quietly. He smirked and sipped his tea. "I accept," he said. He got up and walked to Rin's house.

"She's decided that she's going to kill me," he thought. "I'm not gonna try to kill her though." Len teleported into Miku's room. He looked at her body, still in her Vintage Dress. He only looked at her in silence. "You're more important to her, huh?" he asked quietly to the lifeless body. He, of course, knew that a body couldn't answer him. "There's no point in asking her now…her hope is dead for good." Len left the bedroom. He waited at the town plaza, the place where they were supposed to meet.

When the clock finally nine, Rin got ready. Right when she was about to leave the house, Meiko grabbed her. "Use this," she said, giving the golden hairpin to Rin. "Why do I need this?" she asked. "You'll see," Meiko answered. She pat Rin's head and sent her on her way. Rin arrived at the plaza. It was raining. She saw Len and was about to cast a spell, but he put a hand up. "I don't want to fight you Rin," Len said. "Why?! Is it because we're twins?!" she yelled. "You…remember?" he asked. She gave no answer. Rin took out the dagger and held it with her shaking, two hands. Tears formed at her eyes. "I'm sorry!" she said and ran toward him, aiming at his shoulder. Len made no movement to dodge. The dagger stabbed him on his right shoulder, which was now bleeding heavily. The blood soaked through his eyes were closed, but widened once he felt the effects of the dagger. "This dagger! How do you have it?!" he asked. Rin was in shock, but her spirit was pulled inside Len's world. Len and Rin had become unconscious then.

She woke up groaning. "Where am I?" she asked. She looked around. "Am I…in his world?" She walked for a bit until she came across the hopeless Miku. "Miku?!" Rin asked. She was colorless. "They can't save me…they can't…" Miku said, not noticing Rin. Rin shook her to snap out of her trance. "Miku! It's me Rin! I'm here!" Rin said. "This world is hopeless and so am I," Miku said, still not noticing Rin. "You're not hopeless Miku! Please! Return to your normal self!" Rin pleaded. She hugged Miku. "...Rin…?" Miku asked. "Miku!" Rin said. Her colors returned. "Let's go back," Rin said. Miku nodded with tears of happiness.

Rin opened her eyes and saw Len pull the dagger out, which was now silver. She could feel something warm in her hands. Rin opened her hands and saw a blue flame. "I did it," she said quietly to herself. "Give…give her back…" Len said. He was breathing heavily. Rin got up quickly and ran as fast as she could. She nearly slipped during her way back to the house. Len had lost track of her and walked slowly to the house. Rin quickly ran to Miku's room. She placed her soul onto her chest. Miku's soul merged back with her body. She slowly opened her eyes. "Rin?" she asked. Rin immediately embraced her best friend tightly. "I did it! I kept my promise!" she said. Len appeared suddenly, ruining the moment. Rin, exhausted couldn't do anything but stand. Miku stood up in front of Rin. "Len…" Miku said. "What?!" Len yelled. Meiko and Luka burst through the door. "Miku!" Luka said. Meiko was about to pull out her gun, but Miku ran in front of Len. "Don't!" Miku yelled. Kaito suddenly appeared next to Len. "Why…?" Len asked. "After all I've done to you…you protect me?" Meiko pulled her hand away from the gun. "Len, what happened here?" Kaito asked. Len gave no answer to him. "Don't kill him! He may have done horrible things, but he deserves a chance!" Miku reasoned. "Why?" Meiko asked. "He's Rin's only family left, and he was forced to become this! I saw his memories!" she answered.

Rin stood up, having regained her strength. She walked to Len. "Rin…Miku…you can't forgive me can't you?" Len asked the two girls. "Len, you're a kind person, I know you are. So please! Stop this! You're hurting…" Miku couldn't say it. She didn't know if it was gonna make him mad at all. "You're hurting _me_ enough!" Rin finished. Len's eyes only widened. "All I wanted was to just reunite with you! You kept on avoiding on telling me! You stole my best friend's soul! I want to forgive you brother! Even though you did all of these things, I still love you!" she cried. Len got up and embraced his sister. She couldn't help but cry on his shoulder. The tears stinged his wound, but he ignored it. "I'm sorry Rin, I'm sorry…" he said. Miku and the others looked at them with relief. "I forgive you Len," Miku said. Len only nodded at her. "It's been a long time since I've cried," he thought.

* * *

><p>NA: Not the end yet guys! iDontCare, I guess I could grant your fangirl wish...


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: DFDFJNFBHUNFDFHUNFNSDNSUGINJDFIUS(Translation: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!). *Ahem* So FINALLY! The final chapter, it's been like what, a month? Once again I apologize dearly for the super late delay. It's a short one, but oh well...Enjoy the last one!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Spectrum's Colors

A few days had passed since the incident. Len had opened up more to his new friends. "Len!" Rin called. "Hurry up or we're going to leave you!" He put on the White Edge outfit and headed down the stairs. "You're almost as slow as Rin," Miku teased. "Hey!" Rin said. Rin was in the Faker outfit and Miku was in the Regret outfit. Miku only laughed. The twins held hands while everybody, especially Kaito, went to an open field. "Do you always have to look like a prince?" Meiko asked. Kaito looked at his Originator outfit. "What?" Kaito asked. "Nevermind…" she said. "What about you? It's not really like you to be in a dress," he said looking at her Marine Ribbon outfit. "I-I'm just trying s-something new, that's all!" Meiko implied. Kaito saw her blush. "You guys have gotten closer than usual! Are you guys hiding something from me?" Luka asked. "It's nothing!" they both said. Luka giggled.

"Are you guys ready?" Miku said. They were there to see Miku cast her first spell. They nodded. She chanted the words and pointed toward the group. Golden butterflies materialized and flew out from her finger. "You did it Miku!" Rin said. Miku smiled. The group was amazed by the butterfly spell. Some of them clinged onto Luka's Floral outfit. They did all kinds of things until the sun setted. The others began to leave while Kaito stayed. "What're you doing? Let's go," Meiko said.

"You know, I can see why you're a Kitsune," Kaito said. "How?" she asked. She had revealed to them that her mother was a Kitsune. "Let's see…your looks," he said. She snorted. "You really want to, don't you?" she asked. "Well I did fall in love with you…" Kaito said. Kaito stole a kiss as the sun setted. Meiko was surprised. "To be honest with you, I couldn't kill you back then because a part of me...liked you," she confessed. Kaito only smiled at her. They held hands and went back.

* * *

><p>Rin and Len were in bed. They slept in the same room. "So what did dad ever say about me?" Rin asked. "He kept on telling me to forget about you," Len answered. Rin sighed. "You know I still remember what you did that one night," she said. He blushed. "Well, y-you were crying s-so I just wanted to comfort you…" he protested. She giggled. "I'm glad that get to be with you again," Rin said. "Me too," Len replied. "Rin, I just wanted you to know that I'd protect you with my life, no matter what," he said. "Then I'll just do the same for you," she replied. They smiled at each other.<p>

They talked to each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Miku traced her finger on a book. "The Story of Evil huh?" she said to herself. She sighed and went through everything that had happened a few days ago. Smiling, she took off her hair ties and tucked herself to bed. "Even though you did that to me, I still like you," she murmured to herself. Suddenly, she blushed. It was almost as if she had just confessed to Len. Taking a deep breath, she tried to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the next day, already in the afternoon. Miku and Len were walking together, alone. "So...um...I want to tell you something," Len said. "What is it?" she asked. "I still feel sorry for what I did to you. I've started to...uh...like you." He blushed. Miku was blushing as well. She didn't know what to say at all. After a short silence, she finally spoke.<p>

"I like you too, from the beginning," she confessed. There was another awkward silence. Miku took a deep breath. "You're colors returned," she said. "Yeah," he replied. "Do you mind if I…" Suddenly, Miku kissed him. It was a short one. "That's payback," she playfully said. They laughed.

"_Everyone's_ _colors returned. Without a change."_

* * *

><p>NA: So now it's finished! Thank you for reading this! Time to write a new one, heheh...I felt like I wrote a cheesy story, but looking at the reviews I didn't! Please leave a review! Cookies for those of you who read and finished this! Sayonara min'na!


End file.
